roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aize
Personality/Mentality Hospitality Altogether, Mr. Strauss has always been a caring man to those in whom he meets. His hospitality is said to feel so genuine to others it is almost as if he can overwhelm those whom he first meets. Truly a dashing individual, with his kind soft smile (even though he presents a large scar on his face). Manipulative Strauss is not only kind, but he is also able to meld that into manipulation with ease. His hospitality usually is a thick cover to make it unnoticeable. His manipulative trait comes from like many of his state of mind from past experiences. Anger Once taken to the point, which is pretty difficult to attain. Aize makes his anger evident with the change of a positive smirk, and soft eyes. His eyes much like his quirk become cold and dull. It can set a change in the rooms mood and aura entirely. Instinct Similar to his anger, Steven becomes encumbered by a feeling of passive aggressive rage. But this is on a whole new level. He usually feels this in the heat of battle, and tends to begin to forget his own well being once achieving this state of mind. His eyes though brown have a reddish tint, and his breath condenses into air due to his quirk. Concentration Always one to read and learn, Aize has always been focused. He is able to go into in depth thought and comprehend situations easier. This also gives him a good tactical ability, he usually spends his time playing chess whenever he can because of this. Backstory Cold Alaskan winters, where a black haired boy lived with a mountain man father. Steven Aize Strauss, a bastard son of a widower. Aize never had the loving touch of a mother to warm the cold everlasting winters. But his father made sure to raise the boy like his Northern European heritage. Teaching the boy to hunt and live like their viking ancestry. It shortly became all Aize knew, and the harsh treatment of his father also became common. Becoming a bit older nearly 10, Steven met another side of his family, a one he never once experienced before. And that was from his maternal grandparents. Whom came seeking custody of the boy, Aize was not told about whom he was being taken by and never fully understood due to only knowing Icelandic language. But in a few years he would learn why. He would move to America with his grandparents after his father lost custody due to living conditions. It was still lost to the poor boy his father’s “teaching” was abusing him mentally, and physically. It didn’t hurt Aize, but maybe it was due to him mot understanding how society seen it. He didn’t really know anything useful in this day and age. He was a boy that only knew the cold mountains of Alaska. Seclusion and almost no intellect, Aize never really spoke to anyone. Barely his new guardians even, instead they made an effort to get him to learn the English language. He was a quick learner, and very focused at a young age. By the end of 26 days, Aize was fluent in the English language. He would read book upon book as if he would die if separated for at least a half an hour from literature. He read Shakespeare, Jane Austen, Ronan Farrow, but he loved Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. He enjoyed the adventures of the worlds greatest detective made Steven feel complete and driven. Beginning his first year of home schooling. Aize was introduced to more than just literature, but he was taught mathematics, history, and economics. But he still had a heart for literature, he began to write a few books himself. Not very well at it but he felt it was better to stick to the true artists pieces. Other than literature, Aize began to enjoy playing chess. A easily accessible game due to his grandparents wealth and luxury. He would have them set up his own tournaments to sharpen his game alone. Once he was a graduate of highschooling, Strauss pursued a major in criminal justice and law enforcement. Acquiring his Bachelor’s, Aize was set on becoming a detective like the books he read. And so he was, a detective in New York. But he felt like a piece of him was missing. Questions unanswered, and feelings not felt but hidden away for years, and after receiving a vacation. Aize returned to Alaska, where he would meet his father yet again, older but still as hardened and primitive as always. Something ate away at the man meeting the grizzly older man again. It bit at his neck like a mosquito, but it wasn’t brought to light. Steven asked for why his father had abused the boy, but the man refuses to answer, maybe it was the new suit and tie that made the man’s son look despicable to him. But Aize knew this man was a crazy fool, but once his father would try to stab him once his back was turned. Was just putrid and low, the upon upon the man’s face was enough for Aize to be fully consumed by the maw of shark bitten rage. He became a new man in that shack, and maybe it was that that caused the whole home to be destroyed by ice solid spikes now tainted in his father- no abuser’s blood. And so Aize left, guilty, and afraid. He never felt what he had felt and done what he had done. He was changed, he had to cope with this. He was scared, he didn’t understand how he was capable of creating ice, but he had to find out. He was fearful of what he could or would do to the next sorry bastard to cross him the wrong way— No no he couldn’t think like that. Aize had lost alot of sleep on the combined stress of change of mind and body, and the killing of his “father”. Steven had to leave, so he transferred to Acropolis, a place where he could possibly find an answer for his mentality, and power. Resources agency Aize has opened a detective agency in the business district. It is a small building with just his office and his secretary Tori whom he keeps a relationship with which he keeps relatively under wraps. Apartment Aize owns an apartment not too fancy, yet not too dirty either. It’s sort of mediocre, but he shares it with Tori and is usually not his go to place for hanging out. Car Aize owns a Mercedes, also not very exotic or eccentric, but it gets the job done. Equipment/Weaponry Weaponry Nothing much to it, just a knife he keeps on his belt. And nothing else for weaponry. Equipment On his belt, Steven keeps a flashlight, and hand cuffs. And also carries his badge on him. Steven also has a smartphone and bluetooth earpiece. Specializations Tactics Aize is a very focus and adaptive individual to any situation. He is capable of devising a plan on how to defuse situations or manipulate it in no time flat. He gets this mostly from playing chess most his life. Psychology Steven is able to read peoples moods by body language, and tone. Since he is focused to things around him, Strauss can notice changes in people. He has attained this from college taking a class on psychology and it comes with his job. Negotiations Aize has also been known to have a way with words. He has talked down many people from his job. He is known as a sweet talker to some. Quirk Type Emitter age * Aize has the ability to emit ice from his feet. He can freeze over any surface to -60 degrees Celsius. His ice spreads from below his feet and can go 10meters out from his person horizontally, and 5meters vertically. He can also form the ice into solid state. Aize is also immune from the chills for 5 turns * For example: Aize can create spikes around his 10m radius. These structures are strong and have durability of 10kN. It also strikes with the same amount of force. * Aize’s frost can move at 10m/s, and his quirk is retracted back if he chooses, but it does not change his cooldowns. So if he retracts his ice after 2 turns and then reactivates after 1 turn later. He still has 4 turns left. Weakness * Steven when using his quirk begins to freeze him slowly, even without the quirk it freezes the man slower. But once using his quirk he has 5 turns until the freezing becomes quite severe and it takes away his freezing resistance of -40 degrees Celsius. It becomes hard for him to move in that freezing state. * Aize must have 5 hot meals and drinks a day to keep himself warm enough to fuction. So it isn’t uncommon to see him eating or drinking tea. * Aize also is incapable of emitting frost from his hands and may from his feet for now. Category:All Characters Category:New Age OC Category:Villains Category:OC Villains